fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Shirosora Diamond
White |japanese=Murakawa Rie] |element=time |power=intelligence |rainbow=Silver Rainbow |items = Cold-Color Commune |weapon = Bianko Crystal |lappearance = The Final 22 |title = Princess Diamondhttp://fandomofprettycure.wikia.com/wiki/SkPC28 |parent = Shirosora Chinatsu Shirosora Hiroto |grand = Shirosora Kumiko }} Shirosora Diamond is one of the main protagonists of the Sky Pretty Cure Series. Diamond is a smart and very gentle girl. Diamond is quite calm that's why people would describe her as shy, which is wrong. She is quite opened and has her own mind. Diamond always follows the "voice of her heart"; she does the things she thinks are right instead of what people want her to believe. Her catchphrase is . Her alter ego is , the Pretty Cure of intelligence and time. She is represented by the white color. History Personal Information Basic Statistics *'Name:' Diamond Shirosora *'Japanese:' 白空ダイヤモンド *'Nickname:' Dia (ダイヤ) *'Birthday:' April 4th *'Birthplace:' Feather-Castletown *'Zodiac:' Aries *'Height:' 155 cm *'Weight:' 55 kg *'Blood Type:' B *'Species:' Human *'Personal Quote:' Use the time! *'Habit(s):' playing with her hair *'Favorite...' **'Food:' waffles, preferred apple waffles **'Color:' green, yellow, light blue **'Music:' "everything sounds good, right?" Fears *Diamond is afraid of being alone. Dreams *Like Ruby, Diamond hasn't thought about her future plans until the end of season one. *Diamond dreams of being a teacher in the future. Skills |-|Sport= *Diamond has no skills at sports. *She’s known to have a bad stamina. *She is pretty weak and has problems to lift heavy things. *On top of that, she has a pretty weak body. |-|Studying= *Diamond is a excellent student. *She is the smartest of her class, being better than her best friend. *She only has good grades. |-|Other= *Diamond is really good at drawing landscapes. *Diamond is quite good at cooking. Physical Information Appearance Clothing Style General Information Personality Diamond is a smart and very gentle girl. She is sometimes referred as Queen by others due to the fact that she is one of the smartest students at her age. Diamond is quite calm that's why people would describe her as shy, which is wrong. She is quite opened and has her own mind. However she has good manners and would never say anything that would offend others. Despite her calm, kind and gentle personality, she is also very passionate and energetic. Diamond always follows the "voice of her heart"; she does the things she thinks are right instead of what people want her to believe. Relationships / Relationships}} Etymology - Shirosora comes from meaning "white" and meaning "sky". So Shirosora means "white sky", a obvious reference to her alter ego Cure Whitney. - From the English word diamond for the clear colourless precious stone, the birthstone of April. It is derived from Late Latin diamas, from Latin adamas, which is of Greek origin meaning "invincible, untamed".http://www.behindthename.com/name/diamond Cure Whitney - Her Cure alias is based on the given name and surname Whitney, which was originally derived from a place name meaning "white island" in Old English.http://www.behindthename.com/name/whitney - Diamond's name in Emerald's Adventures in Wonderland. Playing one of the 'Card Guards', Diamond got the name based on the card suit Diamond, which is also her name. Nicknames - A short version of the word Diamond, which is her actual given name. Diamond is called that way by FairySina because she likes to shorten "long" words. However in the series, Dia is mostly used by Low, who infact only calls her "Dia". Pretty Cure Cure Whitney is Diamond's alter ego. She holds the power of intelligence and controls the power of time. Cure Whitney is the Pretty Cure of the silver rainbow and the partner of the guard of white color. Alone, Cure Whitney can perform White Freeze. And later Crystal Speed, after getting her Heaven Crystal. Together with Cure Cyan and Cure Azure, they can use Cold Explosion. All Cures together can perform Rainbow Heart Hurricane and with their Crystals Rainbow Crystal Fantasy. In the sequel, Cure Whitney is able to use the attack Sweet White Hourglass. Togehter with the others, they can use Full Rainbow Circle. And after getting the Color Palette they can use Magical Rainbow Finale. In the German dubs, Whitney introduces herself with "Die bezaubernde Farbe der Zeit! Cure Whitney!", which can be translated as "The enchanting color of time! Cure Whitney!". Weapons * - Cure Whitney's main attack item that she gains during her fairytale adventure. It allows her to use a powerful attack and can even use to reflect other attacks. Super Cure Whitney In Sky Pretty Cure: Kyūjitsu ni Soragawa, Pretty Cure are nearly defeated by Marcasite and Tanbaga, but thanks to the Royal Family, as well as the Miracle Lights, a special power is brought upon Pretty Cure, giving them a pair of small Angel wings and a tiara with their jewel. Thanks to this, they are able to use a powerful version of Rainbow Crystal Fantasy to defeat Marcasite and Tanbaga. Precious Cure Whitney is Cure Whitney's super form from Legend of the Rainbow Jewels. Attacks |-|Sky Pretty Cure= *'White Freeze' - Cure Whitney's main finisher in Sky Pretty Cure. *'Crystal Speed' - Cure Whitney's ultra finisher. |-|~Rainbow Star~= *'Sweet White Hourglass' - Cure Whitney's main finisher in Sky Pretty Cure ~Rainbow Star~ |-|Sub Attacks= Cure Whitney used in The Final Sky Pretty Cure some sub attacks, these are: * - Cure Whitney freezes the time for some seconds to give the others more time. * - Cure Whitney concentrates all her powers into her palm and strikes at the enemy. * - A sub attack used by Cure Whitney, where she creates a white energy ball, that launches towards the enemy. Transformation "Pretty Cure Magical Paint Over!" - Pretty Cure Magical Paint Over is the official transformation speech used by Shirosora Diamond to transform into Cure Whitney in Sky Pretty Cure. First, her Commune's screen changes from grey to white. Then, Diamond appears in front of huge hourglass. She gets covered by a lot of sand from the hour glass. After some time, the sand disappears and her complete outfit appears. Then her golden bracelets, her belt and the golden heart at the belt appear. After this, her brown hair begins to shine in a light blue color and becomes longer and her hair color changed. Her hair gets tied into two twintails. At last, she puts her commune on her belt. Then Cure Whitney does her Speech. "Pretty Cure Rainbow Miracle!" - In Sky Pretty Cure: Kyūjitsu ni Soragawa, Diamond and her friends transformed into Super Pretty Cure by the power of the Miracle Jewel Lights. While transfroming, they used the transformation pharse "Pretty Cure Rainbow Miracle". Quotes *"Right now. Right here, the world could stop spinning." - Diamond in ''Rainbow Star'' 05 Music As a main character, Diamond's voice actor, Murakawa Rie has particated in several image songs for the character she voices: - Duet= *Nostalgia (Along with Matsuoka Yoshitsugu) - Group Songs= *♪ magical ♫ (Along with Hanazawa Kana, Otsubo Yuka) *Rainbow Rose (Along with Hirano Aya, Iida Riho, Taneda Risa, Hanazawa Kana, Otsubo Yuka) *living my dream (Along with Hirano Aya, Iida Riho, Taneda Risa, Hanazawa Kana, Otsubo Yuka) *Mirai, Kibou, Destiny! (Along with Hirano Aya, Iida Riho, Taneda Risa, Hanazawa Kana, Otsubo Yuka, Sakura Ayane, Uchida Maaya) *P R I S M (Along with Hirano Aya, Iida Riho, Taneda Risa, Hanazawa Kana, Otsubo Yuka, Sakura Ayane, Uchida Maaya) *Niji Tenshi no Karaa (Along with Hirano Aya, Iida Riho, Taneda Risa, Hanazawa Kana, Otsubo Yuka, Sakura Ayane, Uchida Maaya) *Forever Sky Pretty Cure ♥ (Along with Hirano Aya, Iida Riho, Taneda Risa, Hanazawa Kana, Otsubo Yuka, Sakura Ayane, Uchida Maaya)}} Trivia *Diamond's birthday falls on April 4th, which makes her zodiac to be Aries (♈). *Diamond is the only Sky Pretty Cure to have a different hair and eye color in civilin than as Pretty Cure. *Diamond is the first Pretty Cure to have an actual love relationship during her season. **However, she is the sixth Pretty Cure to be in love with a character. The first were Misumi Nagisa from Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart, Hyuuga Saki from Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash★Star, Yumehara Nozomi from Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! and Minamino Kanade from Suite Pretty Cure♪, and later Aino Megumi from Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!. **Unlike Yumehara Nozomi and Aino Megumi, Diamond is part of an official couple. In Nozomi's case, it is unknown if she and Coco got together and Megumi only got together with Seiji in the last episode. *It's revealed that Diamond's biggest fear is to be left alone. *It was revealed that Diamond doesn't like snowball fights as she usually gets targeted. *Diamond is the third main character to transform into Cinderella. The first were Yumehara Nozomi from Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! and Hoshizora Miyuki from Smile Pretty Cure!. **However, Diamond is the first not to be the lead of her team. **Later, she was fallowed by Akagi Towa from Go! Princess Pretty Cure and Mofurun from Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure!. *As said in the 112th episode of the Series, Diamond is represented by the pansy, which means "thoughtful" or "caring" in the language of flowers. *Diamond is the second oldest active Pretty Cure, right after Koshokukoi Rubellit. *Diamond is the shortest member of the Sky Pretty Cure team. *Diamond shows some similarities to Yukishiro Honoka from Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart: **Both are born on April 4th. Therefore, both have their zodiac to be aries. **They share their blood type; B. **Both live with their grandmother as their parents are busy with working. **Both own/used to own a pet. Honoka owns a dog Chuutaro and Diamond used to own a rabbit. **Both of their Pretty Cure alter egos are white themed and show a golden heart-shaped belt buckle. **Both are the smartest in their group. **Both appear graceful and vulnerable, but are actually stronger than they seem. **Both are best friends with sporty Pretty Cures. **Both have "shiro" in their name. However, in Honoka's case, it means "castle", while it means "white" in Diamond's case. *Cure Whitney is the fifth white colored Pretty Cure. The first were Cure White from Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart, Cure Egret from Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash★Star, Cure Rhythm from Suite Pretty Cure♪ and Cure Echo of the ''Pretty Cure All Stars'' movies. *Cure Whitney is the first Pretty Cure that uses the power of time. **Futhermore, Cure Whitney is the first Pretty Cure to be able to freeze the time. *Cure Whitney is the first white themed Pretty Cure to have white colored hair. *Cure Whitney is the only Pretty Cure to not get a new weapon in Sky Pretty Cure ~Rainbow Star~. **However, Cure Whitney is the only Pretty Cure to have two attacks in Rainbow Star. Gallery Links *''Shirosora Diamond / Beautiful Sky Pretty Cure'' *''Shirosora Diamond / HaSky'' References Category:User:FairySina Category:Sky Pretty Cure Category:Sky Pretty Cure Characters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Cures Category:White Cures Category:Sky Pretty Cure ~Rainbow Star~ Category:Sky Pretty Cure ~Rainbow Star~ Character Category:Fairy Main Cures Category:FairyCures Category:Time using Cures Category:Pretty Cures Category:Sky Pretty Cure Reloaded! Category:Sky Pretty Cure Reloaded! Characters Category:The Final Sky Pretty Cure Category:The Final Sky Pretty Cure Characters